ash has no feelings
by Rioluwarrior
Summary: what happens when ash loses all feelings to himself? a pearlshipping story for the fight between love and freedom
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me rioluwarrior I have started this story because I have always had this idea in my head constantly and need to write it down so enjoy ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Ash has no feelings**

**chapter 1**

ash, dawn and Brock are walking down the path towards snow point city

ash: I'm hungry

dawn: I think we've known that for the past three hours

ash: I think we know we're tired as well

Brock: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Dawn: sorry Brock

ash: sorry

Brock: if your hungry and tired we can set up camp

?: WAIT

ash: who was that

?: finally caught up to you ash

dawn looks around and sees the boy her eyes immediately turn to hearts she loves this boy

dawn: do we know you handsome

?: you should oh and by the way dawn you look beautiful with the sun setting behind you not that makes a difference to your beauty

dawn blushes by him saying this while ash feels nothing

dawn: thank you for the compliment

?: my pleasure oh and by the way the names cameron

dawn: what a lovely name

cameron: thank you

ash: what do you want a battle?

Cameron: of course

ash: okay then

cameron: oh dawn can you get changed into your cheerleading outfit

dawn: how do you know I have that

cameron: ok you caught me ill explain everything if I beat ash

ash: your on

dawn wispers to ash dawn: you better not hurt him because if you do ill break you

but ash felt no feeling

cameron: GO! Riolu

ash: lets go pikachu

cameron: riolu alert!

Ash: pikachu quick attack

cameron: wait for it to come close

**OH A CLIFFY WHAT HAPPENS NEXT FIND OUT TOMORROW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back for another chapter and don't worry this fic wont end any time soon I will keep updating it regularly so enjoy chapter 2 And don't forget to R&R**

**chapter 2**

recap: Cameron: wait for it to come close

riolu stood still waiting for pikachu to be inches away

Cameron: now force palm

pikachu then got flung up in the air

Cameron: seismic toss GO!

Riolu then slammed pikachu into the ground and fainted

ash: PIKACHU!

Ash picked up pikachu and pikachu smiled at ash

dawn: wow that was amazing pikachu didn't even land a hit on riolu

Cameron: I will keep up my promise by saying who I am, I am...

ash: you are?

Cameron: I am you ash

ash & dawn & Brock: WHAT!

Cameron: well im a part of ash well actually 2 parts

dawn: which two parts are they

Cameron: well ash has been acting weird because im not here

ash: but I don't even know you

Cameron: ash you use me so often how can you not remember me

ash: I still don't know

Cameron: ash the 2 parts I am are your aura and your feelings

ash: WHAT! But I still have feelings

Cameron: no you don't watch dawn threaten ash no wait better yet kiss him

when Cameron said this dawn immediately blushed but ash didn't he had no feeling at all then dawn kissed him but still no feeling

dawn: I see what you mean Cameron

Cameron: without me he will have no aura and no feelings but I can see, feel, hear, taste and think the same as ash I can tell you his inner most secret but he still has two feelings and that is anger and jealousy so watch this

Cameron then grabbed dawn and started to kiss her dawn then looked over to ash and saw jealousy and anger building inside him then ash swung for Cameron but Cameron moved out the way and the punch hit dawn

Cameron: wait dawn I can feel ash thinking do you want to know what it is before you attack him

dawn: sure

ash's mind: oh no im so sorry sorry dawn I didn't mean to hit you if I had my feelings I will be so sad because I love you

dawn: wait I thought ash couldn't feel feelings

Cameron: no he still has them but im the key to show them feelings but his mind can still feel emotions just not express them only anger and jealousy because drake controls them feelings but I control aura and the other feelings of ash like sorrow

dawn: oh I get it now but why don't you give ash his feelings back

Cameron: I can but I wont be able to leave for another 20 years and trust me the things ash dreams and thinks about you I try to sleep to sleep but I get woken up by josh who controls love who does the night shift and ash speaks about you every night its not josh's fault because we don't control his voice ash does that himself don't get me wrong its cute but I can't put up with it I haven't had a good sleep since he met you so please let me stay I will turn normal then I can give ash his aura and feelings back when I become real

dawn: okay but under one rule

Cameron: ill do any thing

dawn: tell me what ash has been saying

Cameron: ok he says he loves you, wants to hold you forever, wants to marry you, wants a family a little boy called tom and a little girl who called rose he said he wants that family with you

dawn: awwwww that's so sweet I wish he could feel emotions

Cameron: wait he can hear us oh no

they turned to look at him Cameron then read his mind

ash's mind: yes I did say all of those things because I love her but she doesn't love me she loves Paul wait can she hear these thoughts

Cameron: yep

ash's mind: great im going to kill you one day

Cameron: ash no point arguing it's basically like arguing with yourself in the mirror

dawn: he has a point ash your both stubborn

ash: WHAT!

Cameron: thank you

dawn: why did you say thank you

Cameron: because I don't have anger remember

dawn: oh yeah

Brock: okay the tents are done the food is cooked the tables set there's a camp fire anything else you guys need or can I talk now

AUTOUR:** NO BROCK YOUR TURN IS NOT THIS CHAPTER THIS CHAPTER WAS A CAMERON DAWN CHAPTER BUT SINCE YOU DID DO MUCH WORK HOW ABOUT I TREAT YOU TO NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

Brock: that'll be great but what about crogunk

AUTHOUR:** DONT WORRY ILL LOOK AFTER HIM OH AND BROCK YOUR GONNA NEED A COAT NEXT CHAPTER**

Brock: why

AUTHOUR: **BECAUSE YOUVE PULLED**

Brock: I love you almighty author

AUTHOR: **STOP TRYING TO BE GOOD AND SLEEP BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE WHICH I MIGHT IN A FEW CHAPTERS YOU NEVER KNOW**

**WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 2 AND SINCE ITS THE WEEKEND ILL TRY AND POST 2 TO 4 CHAPTERS TODAY IF NOT THEN DEFFINATELY SUNDAY BYE AND PLEASE R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS ITS ME RIOLUWARRIOR AND IM BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ****Wilhelm Wigworthy** **IM GLAD TO SEE PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY AND IF THERE ARE ANYTHINGS OR ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FEEL FREE TO SEND THEM TO ME ILL TRY AND ADD THEM IN BUT ON WITH CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3**

RECAP: CAMERON AND DAWN WERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER ABOUT ASH AND HIS SLEEP TALKING WHILE BROCK WAS THANKING ME

Brock: ok here we are snowpoint city

dawn: wow its beautiful

Cameron: not as beautiful as you

dawn blushes madly while ash was giving Cameron a death stare

ash: CAMERON STOP FLIRTING WITH DAWN YOUR REALLY ANNOYING ME!

Cameron: ash im not flirting with her you are remember im you, your emotions and your arguing with yourself

dawn: ash stop talking to yourself and Cameron thank you

dawn then kisses Cameron on the cheek Cameron blushes but ash slaps him

ash: I SAID STOP!

Cameron: ash stop it unless you want me to take away all your feelings and leave you as an emotionless shell

ash stops and starts talking to Brock

ash: hey Brock what should I do about Cameron

Brock: well ash only you can figure that out but ill be back because im awaiting some people at the pokemon centre

ash: oh no your gonna get attack by crogunk again

Brock: nope ill see you at snow point city

ash: oh no

**WITH BROCK**

Brock: oh nurse joy your beauty is better then any one arceus has ever made

Nurse joy: well that's nice but I have a boyfriend

when she said that the author walked in and started to make out with nurse joy

Brock: AUTHOR!

AUTHOUR: YEP ITS ME I SAID YOU CAN MEET THEM AND MEET ME AND GRAB YOUR COAT BECAUSE YOUVE PULLED A LIMB

Brock: ha crogunk isn't here

AUTHOR: I KNOW BUT HE EVOLVED INTO TOXICROAK

Brock: NOOOOO!

With that Brock got attacked by his toxicroak and dragged out

**WITH ASH, DAWN, CAMERON**

Cameron: hey dawn watch this call buneary out and ash pass me pikachu

dawn: okay

ash: fine

buneary came out and immediately hugged pikachu

Cameron: now watch im going to call josh

Cameron calls josh and a tall tanned boy comes out of Cameron and walks over to dawn and immediately grabs her and kisses her

Cameron: JOSH! Wrong person

josh stops looks at Cameron who is pointing at buneary and pikachu

Josh: oh I get ya vibe dude let me guess the rabbit girl loves the mouse man and the mouse man likes her too but don't show it ain't that right blueberry and bird man

dawn: yes but why did you call me blueberry

ash: and why did you call me bird man

josh: so you get my vibe on rabbit girl and mouse man but not on you to lovers blueberry and bird man it's ya hair

ash & dawn: oh

josh: now watch the master

josh whispers something to pikachu and pikachu immediately talks to buneary and they run off towards a bush

josh: now wait 9 months and you'll have two very happy pokemon now time for you two Cameron music

Cameron plays romantic music while josh sets up a table with a 5 star dinner

josh: okay was nice seeing you all but I got to go back to ash time for the night shift if you get me

Cameron: now is not the time to joke around go back to ash

josh: ok bye

josh then enters ash's body and ash now has the emotion love

dawn: so does ash have love now

Cameron: yep see ya im going ill be back by morning ill take care of Brock so ash im gonna need your tent and Brock's tent

ash: why

Cameron because we need sleep and if I sleep with you ill get sucked back into your body

ash: okay fine but where will I sleep

Cameron: with dawn

dawn & ash: WHAT!

**OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN IN DAWN'S TENT OR WILL THIS STORY CHANGE FROM RATING T TO RATING M YOULL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON NEW STORIES OR IDEAS FOR ONE OF MY STORIES THAT I HAVE AT THE MOMENTNJUST PM ME DONT FORGET TO R&R**


End file.
